Through Her Eyes
by Eliza Blaine
Summary: Relena's POV, no relena bashing, but also no1xR, Pairings are 3x4 and eventually1x2


DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE, DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY ANYWAY  
TITLE: THROUGH HER EYES (RELENA'S VIEW)  
AUTHOR: ELIZA BLAINE (elizablaine2000@yahoo.ca)  
WARNINGS: PG-13 FOR NOW, MOSTLY FOR LANGUAGE, IN LATER CHAPT  
PAIRINGS: 1X2,3X4,5X?  
COMMENTS: WELCOME, IN FACT BEGGED FOR, FLAMES USED TO LIGHT MY BBQ  
$$$$$ Journal entries  
() thoughts  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
$I'm not sure when I realized what I felt for him was just a crush. A silly school girls crush at that! Looking back now I wince at all the stupid things I did and said to him. From chasing him and hunting him down over and over again, to foolishly begging him to kill me. God how pathetic is that?  
  
And why you ask am I suddenly recording all of this now. Simple really, I've finally grown up and realized that maybe I should record some of the events of our lives for future generations. After all the media and history books and even other people will all have their own view and opinion of what's happened, but they wont know the real us, so someone should record the truth, at least from one point of view at any rate.$  
  
  
Sighing softly, Relena Dorlain-Peacecraft laid her pen softly on the writing desk and stared out the window, hands absently straightening things in front of her. Looking down suddenly as one hand brushes against an envelope on the desk.  
  
Picking it up she sighed again, without opening it she knew what it was, the same thing every year for the past five years, an invitation to join Quatre and the other pilots at Quatre's mansion on L4 for a weekend long reunion, (to keep us all connected) he had said the one time she'd asked him why, shaking her head she placed it off to the side, she'd have Pagan call later with an excuse of her being to busy to attend, the same response she'd given the last four years running. It wasn't exactly a lie, although she could certainly take the weekend off without fear of things falling apart, she simply chose to be busy.  
  
Lifting eyes back to the window, she gazed unseeing at the clouds miles away from everyone and everything, until a cough in the door way brought her back from her internal musings,  
  
"Yes Pagan?" she said quietly without turning from the window.  
  
"A call Miss Relena, From a Mr. Quatre Winner" Pagan replied, curiously Relena turned to look at Pagan, her eyebrow raised slightly, "He's waiting on line 2" nodding Relena dismissed Pagan with a gentle wave, and as he bowed formally and left She hesitated hand poised over the button on her vid phone, shaking herself loose of her thoughts she schooled her face into her diplomats mask and hit the button to connect the call.  
  
"Quatre, what a pleasant surprise," she meant it whole heartedly, even if she was confused as to his motives  
  
"You're looking well Relena," came the reply from the handsome blonde man on the other end of the line.  
  
"Thank you, as are you," Relena smiled inwardly, this was how their phone calls always began, whether business, or simple monthly chats, it was the diplomat in both of them that governed their actions until the required pleasantries were out of the way.  
  
"I believe you know why I'm calling," Quatre's face was unreadable, and Relena smiled softly,  
  
"No I'm afraid I...." he cut her off  
  
"Lying doesn't suite you Lena," Quatre said softly dropping his diplomat air first, "I know the invitation's arrived I asked Pagan."  
  
"Oh.. That, I'm sorry Quatre, I'm afraid I can't...." once again he cut her off  
  
"Why Lena?" his face still unreadable, "And don't say it's work related." For a moment Relena's resolve faltered and then she pulled it back into full force  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre, but I can't make it." She said softly, a slight hitch to her voice.  
  
"Is it because Heero will be here?" Quatre asked quietly searching her face.  
  
"No!" Relena replied quickly, seeing disbelief flicker on his face, "No, it's.... Oh all right, yes, are you happy now Quatre Rebarba Winner, I made a fool of myself over that man, and now I prefer to not be reminded how my silly school girl crush embarrassed both of us OK!" Quatre smiled sadly  
  
"Lena, we've all grown up, he doesn't hold it against you," he said softly, "and we've all missed you."  
  
"I miss you as well Quatre," Relena sighed as she sat down, "but I'm certain, I'm the last one that the other's would want to see." Quatre shook his head fiercely  
  
"Don't say that," he said forcefully, "the others have all asked for you and they've all been terribly disappointed that you couldn't make it."  
  
"I'm sure you exaggerate," Relena said quietly, the fight finally drained out of her.  
  
"I'm not," he replied firmly, "And I'm not taking no as an answer this year. There will be someone coming to pick you up tomorrow at 10:00am...Be ready." and before Relena could reply he had cut off the call.  
  
Shaking her head slightly amused Relena moved back to her writing desk and sat down. Taking her pen in hand she chewed thoughtfully on the end of it.  
  
$They say that Quatre Rebarba Winner, is to kind and naive to have been a Gundam Pilot though by rights it shouldn't really surprise anyone, he is a ruthless businessman, and a cunning diplomat. His blonde hair and blue eyed good looks could charm a snake and yet hides a strength few people would ever believe.$  
  
Sighing Relena stood up and stretched, ringing the bell for one of her maids. Giving orders for an overnight bag to be packed she headed down to the kitchen. Finding Pagan in the hallway.  
  
"Pagan, have the car ready, we'll be leaving for the cabin, in half an hour." Relena smiled faintly (see if your escort can bring me to the reunion now Quatre Rebarba Winner.)  
  
"Yes Miss Relena!" was the quiet reply. Unseen in the shadows a figure smiled faintly.(that wont work Relena)And the figure slipped out to the garage.  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm not a big Relena fan, but then to I can't really hate her when I've read some pretty good fics where she and Heero make good friends, so that's what I'm trying to do here. Anyway let me know what ya think, good, bad, save, burn I need to know. 


End file.
